You're Just Too Good To Be True
by Melody123
Summary: Sanzo and Gojyo have a different relationship.... This is an exploration of their unique 'friendship' POV fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I apologise for the monologues *eeeeek*. Bear with me……

You're Just Too Good to Be True

Gojyo

_I can't take my eyes off you. You're gorgeous. How did your hair become that colour? It'd be like heaven to touch_. If only he was a 'she'.

My first thoughts about Genjyo Sanzo. That was before he said anything.

"_I'm looking for Cho Gonou. He's a mass murderer on the run"_

"_Sorry pal, can't help you there. Don't know the guy"_

"_Very funny but everyone in town knows you picked him up, so cut the bullshit."_

Then;_ how big is the stick up his ass? Must be painful_.

Have I have ever met someone so tight? He made Hakkai seem loose like a crib house whore in comparison. And Hakkai is so anal.

Things only got worse from there. Not only did Sanzo take anal to the next level, he was grumpy, explosive, angry, sarcastic, caustic and at times, homicidal. _But I couldn't take my eyes off him._

When I thought it couldn't have gotten more difficult, we were forced to go on a mission. All four of us. Together. Without killing each other. Actually, let me re-phrase: without Sanzo killing us.

During one of our overly long and painful campfire dinners I caught him staring wistfully at the flames. I was thinking how beautiful he looked. He realised I was staring and snapped at me. _I can tell what you are from a mile away. You and your type are not a mystery. You are like a durian. You hide your beautiful soul away behind a horrible repulsive exterior. Just layers, Sanzo. You don't fool me. I see you for what you are. Too afraid of the pain of losing someone to ever begin to feel._ Wait, did I just compare Sanzo to a durian? Maybe he hit me one too many times with the fan today.

His hair flutters in the wind as he stares vacantly out of the jeep. Why does his hair 'flutter' when mine just gets hopelessly tangled? His violet eyes track across endless desert. _You look so lonely. Alone in your layers_. If he put his guards down for a minute, he might see that we care. But no, rather than opening himself up and risking hurt, he shut down. _But I can't take my eyes off you._

When he fights he looks empty. Sanzo shoots dead accurately but his eyes are as dead as his victims. Doesn't he know it's not healthy to bottle these things up? We are the ones who have bear the brunt of his explosive emotions, but he won't let us help him. We have to watch his back, but take his crap. _But he does have a nice ass_.

In fact I haven't taken my eyes off him. Stupid bastard. Can't he see that the best things in life are often in human form? I want to hold him, help rip off all those layers. Make him feel. I always did like a challenge.

Sanzo

I can't put you in a box. Whenever I think I have your number, you do something unexpected. It's incredibly annoying. I don't like it. And worse, I think you know that I can't place you. You love doing things which are going to confuse me. You like to take me by surprise.

Why do you insist on flirting with me? It's like you want to test me. You do it so casually. Sling an arm around my shoulders, just to feel me flinch. Bastard.

You appear to be a drama queen of the first order. But that is just an act. You think you are the only one who has a façade? We all hide behind something. You and your play-boy persona. Hakkai and his meaningless smile. Even Goku and what I suspect is emotional eating at times. Me. I'm just good at pretending.

Today you managed to make a vulgar joke, whilst we were fighting a large dangerous shikigami. How do you think these things up when we are fighting for our lives? I swear you have a one-track mind.

"_Whatever it is, it's big, hard and purple… But then, that wouldn't remind you of anything, would it priesty?"_

You have a dubious talent for putting me off.

Your mood swings are epic. Good spirits one minute, deep despair the next. Hormonal. It's like living with two teenage boys and a grandma. At least I try to be consistently grumpy.

You intrigue me. And you know it. I feel drawn to you, your confidence and devil-may-care attitude. I'm trying to fight the urge to reach out and touch you. Just to see whether your flirting is for real. Are you fucking with me? Probably. But what I'm really worried about is that I'm willing to find out.

A/N: please review!!! Look out for the next chapter at some point next week! I promise; no more strange monologues ;)


	2. Accidentally in Love

A/N: hey guys! This was originally an one-shot, but then I realised it might make a nice sequal/conclusion to my original fic. So here we go, please tell me what you think! Does it fit ok? please review!

* * *

**Accidentally in love**

I looked over at the hot hunk of man lying on the bed next to me, neatly curled over on his side. I have never seen Sanzo sprawl, even in his deepest sleep or the depths of a nightmare. So anal, even when sleeping.

"What is your problem kappa? Stop fidgeting. It's pissing me off."

"Sanzo, honey buns, a lot of things piss you off"

My problem? Problem? I'm in love. With him.

LOVE. It's freaking me out! Me, Sha Gojyo, devilishly handsome playboy extraordinaire, in love with him. The Queen Ice-bitch, Genjyo Sanzo. I've really done well this time.

The problem with being accidentally in love with Sanzo is that he is an unknown quantity. Our little nightly 'explorations' started with us both just really pissed off at each other. I enjoyed nothing more than pushing his buttons. Note the past tense. Now if I dare to piss him off I pay for it in the sack. Our Sanzo has a way to make me beg which I won't reveal to the general public.

Anyway, one day I had him so frustrated with me I think he decided he would have to kill me. So when I next ventured within his 1 metre personal space bubble, he shut me up with a lightening quick right hook. Me, I can't resist a fight, so I retaliated. I was winning; I was straddling his stomach, just having given him a black eye, and he was in the process of trying to dislocate my jaw. But much to my eternal surprise said almost-dislocated jaw ended up very close to his split lip, and we paused and looked at each other. And that was how wrestling on the ground turned into a furious kiss. Don't ask me how, I have no idea. Not that I was particularly happy about this development at the time; I definitely preferred women. But it was rough and violent; all teeth and nails and I found myself enjoying it. I'm a masochist I know, but what can I say?

Then I was overjoyed. I had a fuck-buddy for this entire godforsaken trip. And there was no denying that Sanzo definitely isn't ugly. All that golden hair, violet eyes and delicate features makes for a very angelic picture. He looks pure, heavenly and untouchable. Like a porcelain angel. I mean, not that I really cared at that point. I had someone to fuck.

So then how did I fall in love? I think it was the little things I found out. Did you know Sanzo can only fall asleep if he is on his right side? Or that if a piece of his hair falls on his face whilst he's asleep, he sneezes? He smells of incense and that black vest thing he wears is actually made of the thinnest, supplest leather. Also that he looks absolutely HIDEOUS when he first wakes up in the morning- black bags under his eyes, sallow skin, slitted eyes and tight, white lips. It's enough to scare small children; shit, it's enough to scare ME. He has to wash his face before any of us can actually look at him without either edging away or in Goku's case, pissing ourselves laughing. The latter option earns a swift blow from the fan-o-doom.

We can't forget the things he didn't want anyone else to know. His dreams are violent and frequent. I've received many a bruise from flailing limbs whilst he is reliving a battle which he can never win. There is nothing I can do, except hold him, talk to him. Now we are at the point where he does the same for me, when I am a little kid again, watching Shien kill Mother.

So now we both accept that we are stupid. Stupid to fall in love with an ice-bitch, stupid to fuck a play-boy. But what can I do; accidentally in love with him?


End file.
